movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love III
Narrator: What An Animal! (Love III) Starring Christian Bluecheese Thomas Bluecheese and Bunny Bunny. And Fredwin Bluecheese (It starts) (and plays) Christian's voice: Chiisai Banii-Banii no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari. (echoes) Thomas' voice: In English. Fredwin: For Translation. Christian's voice: Oh sorry. Ahem. The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend. Elizabeth: Spectacular. Christian's voice: Wareras! An obstacle is evident! (Bunny Bunny is in panic) (CRASH) Christian's voice: Why wasn't shifting your decision? (birds tweet) (rock sighs) Christian's voice: Being a rock, I am without movement. (the others gasp) Christian's voice: I am filled with solutions! (WHEE!) (ZOOM!) Christian's voice: Whee! (WHOOSH!) Thomas: For goodness sake, Chris. Bunny-Bunny's just a comic. George: Yeah. Who knows if Bunny-Bunny and her buddies are real? Christian: She's real. I can tell. George: How would you know? You never met her. Thomas: Or her buddies too. Christian: Don't argue with me. She is real. Thomas: Is not. Christian: She's too. George: Wait and see if she and her buddies are. Christian: I would tell you that I have a crush on her. Thomas: Seriously? How would you like to know? Fredwin: Boys. Boys. Elizabeth: Please. Fredwin: What's the problem? Elizabeth: You're reading comic books, huh? Thomas: He's trying to believe that Bunny-Bunny's real. Fredwin: She'll be real if we find her and her buddies together. Christian: Hmm. (grins) Elizabeth: Besides, they are real, and will be joining us for more spoof traveling as well as The Rodenteen Family are. Narrator: Later... (Christian walks along) (happily) Christian: I'm sure she's real. (thinks) (Until like magic) (POOF) Bunny-Bunny: Tra-la-la! (arrives) Christian: My gosh. It's you. You're... You're... Bunny-Bunny: That's me. Bunny-Bunny. Christian: I knew it! You are real. Hello. Bunny-Bunny: Yes. And I have friends with me as well. Christian: Well, I'm Christian Bluecheese. Bunny-Bunny: Bluecheese? (giggles) Christian: That's my last name. Bunny-Bunny: So cool. Because I hear that you're doing good on your spoof travels. Christian: That's right. And guess what. Bunny-Bunny: What? Christian: I have a crush on you. Bunny-Bunny: What? (double takes) Christian: I have a crush on you. (shows Bunny-Bunny a flower) (She was annoyed) (and scoffed) Christian: How about a kiss? Bunny-Bunny: Oh, in that case... Let me think. Christian: That would be a maybe to me. Bunny-Bunny: I guess you're attracted to me all of a sudden. (Suddenly Addams swings in, SNATCH) Bunny-Bunny: Ooh my! Addams: Hey, Bunny. I'm sure you're beautiful and... cute. Christian (Shrek's voice): Hey, That's my girlfriend, Go find your own! Addams: Think you can have her and her friends join you? We'll see for that. Bunny-Bunny: Look canine, I don't know who you think you are! Addams: Why, I'm Addams Coyote. The leader of my gang. (Whistles for them) (his gang appeared) (Song begins) (and plays) Shrek- Oh, Merry Men! (Robin Hood) HD ClipShrek- Oh, Merry Men! (Robin Hood) HD Clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOOG3bRujoM (tunefully) Gangsters: Ta-da-da-da-da-da, Whoo! (we whistle) Addams: I steal from the people and give to the meanies... (scats) Addams: But I'm not feisty - I rescue pretty damsels, man I'm good! Whoops. Uh-oh. Addams: But I'm not feisty - I capture others and made them slaves, man I'm good! (hums) Gangsters: What a guy, ha ha, The Gangsters 70's! Addams: Break it down. All: With pleasure. Addams: I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid... Gangsters: What he's basically saying is he likes to get... Addams: Paid. (wink) Addams: So, when an ogre in the bush grabs a lady by the tush, that's bad. Colonna: That's bad. Flash: That's bad. Victor: That's bad. All: That's bad. Addams: When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad! Gangsters: He's mad, he's really, really mad! All: mad! Addams: Now I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart. Keep your eyes on me, boys, 'Cause I'm about to start... (they scat) (Until BOP) Addams: Doh! (birds tweet) Bunny-Bunny: Whoo-hey! (Gangsters gasps) (in shock) Christian: Gosh. Thomas: Sorry for that, gangsters. Bunny-Bunny (Fiona's voice): Man, That was annoying. George: We didn't mean to hurt you like that. Flash: Oh, You little! (Shoot, Bunny dodges) (and hides) George: Ah! (ducks) (beneath the shot) (Bunny did some fighting moves) (falcon punch) Flash: Aye! (Subaluwa) Carlos: Doh! (birds tweet) (Colonna and Jorge pounces when Bunny did a both kick jump) (ZAS!) Both: Ah! (birds tweet) (Victor charges at her) (to stop her) (Bunny goes over him) (by jumping over) (BASH) Victor: Oink! (DASH) Kiang: Yaaaaaah! (WALLOP) Kiang: Oof! (CRASH) Bunny-Bunny: Whoo! (jumps with joy) Thomas: You couldn't be... Bunny-Bunny: The super bunny in the world. Christian: Told you she's real. George: The best hero we've seen. Christian: I kinda like your cape. Thomas: Best cape we've seen. Bunny-Bunny: Thanks. Complete with hood. George: You're like Little Red Riding Hood. Shrek - Arrow SceneShrek - Arrow Scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZArYB-ZPs_M Bunny-Bunny: But one thing, There's an arrow in your butt! Christian: What? Oh, Would you look at that? Thomas: See? Bunny-Bunny: Oh, I'm sorry. George: What is it? Bunny-Bunny: He's hurt. Thomas: And needs to have it pulled out of his butt? Bunny-Bunny: Look, Smally, Get blue flowers with red thorns. Thomas: Listed. Christian: What are the flowers for? Bunny-Bunny: For love. Now hold still and I'll yank it out. (YANK) Christian: Ow! Hey! Easy with it! George: Watch it now. Bunny-Bunny: But it needs to come out. Thomas: Careful. Christian: No. No. Hold it. Hold it. Don't yank it, It'll hurt more. Thomas: Gently now. George: Okay. Blue flowers, Red thorns, Blue flowers and red thorns. If only I know what they are. Blue flowers, Red thorns... Christian: Ow! Thomas: Oops. George: Hold on, I'm coming! (rushes) Christian: Ow! Not good. (POP!) Bunny-Bunny: Okay, I'll get it just now. Christian: Easy. Thomas: Don't worry. George: What are you doing? Thomas: Yanking. George: At what? Christian: No need to know. It's only... (Bunny pulls the arrow out of his butt, POP) Ugh! (rubs his butt) Christian: Ow. (pats his butt) Thomas: There. George: That'll aid you. Christian: For that kiss now? Bunny: With pleasure. Wrong line. "Bunny: Please." Bunny: Please. Christian: Sorry. (sighs sadly) Narrator: Later... Elizabeth: Why, You sure you're really Bunny-Bunny? Bunny: I sure am. Fredwin: Cheese and crackers, I can't believe it. Thomas: And I hear she's got friends along with her too. Bunny-Bunny: And why is he armless and legless? George: Because he doesn't have any arms and legs, so he uses a chair for weapons. Thomas: I was born with Tetra-amelia syndrome. George: That's right. Bunny-Bunny: Oh. Christian: Because he has no arms and legs. That's why he uses a chair to ride in. George: He's like that guy in the Oblongs show. Thomas: And like The Black Knight that King Arthur defeats in a battle. Christian: Hmm... (Turns on a radio) (like magic) Bunny-Bunny: Huh? (The Adventures of Portland Bill theme plays) Bunny-Bunny: Hey, I love music. (hears Portland Bill's theme song playing) Christian: Could you? With me? Please? Bunny-Bunny: Well, why not? Owen's voice: When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? Aaron's voice: And darling I will be loving you as long as we will And baby my heart could still fall as hard and not easy And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand Oh me I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am Chris' voice: So, honey, now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are Pecky's voice: When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades And the crowds don't remember my name When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm I know you will still love me the same (Christian and Bunny dance) Vilburt's voice: 'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory Owen: I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe it's all part of a plan I'll just keep on making the same mistakes Hoping that you'll understand Chris' voice: That, baby, now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart Thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh) Aaron's voice: So baby now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are Pecky's voice: Oh, baby, we found love right where we are Owen's voice: And we found love right where we are All: Fantastic! (Song ends) (and stops) Christian: Tada. Thomas: Piece of cake. Bunny: That was lovely. George: Spectacular. Christian: Now for that... (thinks) Bunny-Bunny: Kiss? (Christian nods) Christian: Yes. (Christian and Bunny kiss) Thomas and George: Aw. Elizabeth: How sweet. Terrence: Hold it. Hold it. A mouse and a rabbit can't fall in love. Doesn't mix. Fredwin: Huh?! Christian: Excuse me. Elizabeth: I beg your pardon, Terrence? Terrence: Why don't you forget about this sissy love and see that this never happened. Fredwin: Don't you dare say that again! (Song starts) Terrence: Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms. Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous. And you'll never get enough. Just Forget About Love. (scats) Terrence: Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting. Enough of this fluff. Just Forget About Love. (scats) Bunny: I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a flutter. Terrence: Oh, how I shudder. Bunny: The first time we kissed. Terrence: It won't be missed. Forget about his touch. Bunny: I will know about his touch. Terrence: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much. Bunny: It matters so much. Terrence: You're better on your own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone. (scats) Both: Love's filled with compromises Terrence: And don't you hate those big surprises? Bunny: A cozy rendezvous. Terrence: Come on. Bunny: Candlelight for two. Terrence: Darn it. Bunny: Look you're calling my bluff. I can't- Terrence: Just- Both: Forget about love. (song plays on) Bunny: I can't forget about my heart. Christian: I can't forget about my heart. Bunny: And how it felt to fall for you right from the start. Christian: I'm still right here. Bunny: Whatever we may do. Christian: Whatever we may do. Bunny: You are here for me. And I'll be there for you. Christian: I'll be there. Both: I'll be there To wish, to want, to wander To find the sun through rain and thunder Christian: A cozy rendezvous. Bunny: Sure thing. Christian: Candlelight for two. (we scat) Terrence: Oh, geez. Look, enough is enough. Both: We can't Forget About Love. (Song ends) Terrence: Okay. I had it. I'm getting out of here. (flees) Bunny-Bunny: Phooey. Christian: That was fun. (Wink) (thumbs up) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (various logos are shown) Category:Transcripts